


If I Could Be Anyone Else

by theosgood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Eddie - Freeform, M/M, Stephan - Freeform, They can be dumb sometimes, Tony is so not homophobic, Virtual Relation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosgood/pseuds/theosgood
Summary: Tony loved his life.He was a genius. He also liked the “billionaire” part of his qualities. Tony’s favorite part about his life was being a superhero.So, if anybody asked, he would answer without thinking twice: he really loved his life.But sometimes he got tired of being Tony Stark.





	If I Could Be Anyone Else

Tony loved his life.

Just to begin listing the reasons, he was a genius. His whole history showed that, without any space for doubts. Since he made his first circuit board when he was four years old until his major on MIT when he was sixteen. One night reading the right files and he could become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics from night to day. Had happened.

He also liked the “billionaire” part of his qualities, this one for the obvious reasons. Tony had really expensive taste since he was a kid, and money had never ever been a problem in his life. It was the lux he allowed himself to have and, honestly, he really deserved. And all this money was exactly what allowed him to live his playboy life, full of  glimpses and so socially _intense_ , only to use a soft word.

Tony’s favorite part about his life was being a superhero. He believed that he became the best part of himself every time he was on Iron Man’s armor. Without false modesty, he loved the attention it gave him, of course, he still was Tony. But it was just when he wore the armor that he could be totally philanthropist.

So, if anybody asked, he would answer without thinking twice: he really loved his life.

But sometimes he got tired of being Tony Stark.

That had nothing to do with ingratitude, and just the thought of somebody thinking something like that was enough to piss him off. No, it was more than that. Sometimes he caught himself imagining how life would be if he doesn’t had to deal with… Well, with all he had to. How would be having a simple life, in a simple place, common. Without a company to run, without a team of heroes to be part of and without needing to be always preoccupied with making a new arrow for Clint or upgrade Captain America’s shield.

Because of this tiredness Tony allowed himself to create a fake account on a relationship site. Yes, he knew that it was too much juvenile and he did was past that phase. But he considered that it was the best idea he had had in awhile. Nobody in the site knew the profile was his; no one had preconceived ideas about him. The anonymity that internet offered sometimes was a gift.

This was how he met Stephan, initially for the user name ssm-70. From all people with who Tony had talked in the site, Stephan was the best by far. He knew when to be funny and when be serious. He seemed to handle Tony complains – usually a lot of them – really well. Tony thought that Stephan was almost perfect, and that’s why it was so good that they didn’t meet in person.

The last thing Tony needed was another Captain America in his life.

Not that he didn’t like Captain – he did, probably a lot more than he should. The problem was that Steve Rogers was the ideal man, the model citizen, the perfect soldier. He really was everything that Howard had told him during his childhood, and probably even more.

But Tony was really far from being perfect.

At the end, even if Tony’s biggest wish was to be as close as possible from Steve, it always seemed that his attempts to approach just made the blond even more far from him. And he could not even blame him.

So yes, it was enough for Tony to deal with Steve’s rejection in silence, a persona from who he wanted so bad to impress. He didn’t have to deal with the rejection of somebody like Stephan. Tony was really too old to deal with fake profiles and those little crushes.  

 

* * *

 

For a long time Tony had lived alone, except maybe for JARVIS company. He never considered this “loneliness” a problem – actually he kind of enjoyed it. Not having to worry about what to do or when to do or how to do things was the best part of living alone, and even if he lived on a mansion, he always had something to keep him busy.

But now Tony didn’t live in Malibu anymore. He was a current resident on the Avengers Tower in New York. And, unlike the peace he had in the old mansion, there was always someone walking through the tower, all the time. It didn’t matter when he was walking around, there were always somebody awake – and Tony had the most messed up schedules. Even five twenty past dawn, Tony would find Steve sitting on the kitchen, stand with two enormous sandwiches in front of him, and one already by half.

Steve was always awake. Tony got that he didn’t have to sleep as much as any normal human being, probably something related to the super soldier serum. But he found at least funny the way that, whenever Tony walked around the Tower, he would find Steve.

“Good morning, Tony.” Steve’s voice sound full of energy.

Because he always seemed to be full of energy, of course. Tony also didn’t sleep a lot, he had many things to do and sleeping was a luxury that people like Bruce had, with the excuse of being always relaxed to avoid unwanted appearances of the "other guy". But Tony knew that, if he didn’t want to sound like a low budget zombie, he needed some – actually a lot of – coffee mugs.

“Morning.” the bad humor was clear on his voice. Coffee. He needed coffee.

“Did you sleep at all this night?” sometimes Steve sounded like a mother. After he discovered Tony’s lack sleep habits, that question had become really frequent and, honestly, very annoying.

“Uh-hum.” Tony didn’t even try to open his mouth to reproduce the sound, just forcing his throat. He picked the biggest mug, the same that he always told the Avengers to not use but also always saw on Clint’s hand, and took it to the coffee machine. No coffee. “You didn’t make coffee?”

“You don’t like my coffee.” Steve frowned, looking too confuse to his own good.

In fact, Steve wasn’t the best Avenger when the subject was making coffee. He always missed the _powder-water_ proportion, which by the way was showed on the coffee machine. His coffee was almost inedible, but Tony believed that even bad coffee as better than no coffee at all. Snorting, Tony throw the powder on the coffee machine and turned it on, knowing that he would have to wait about five minutes until it got ready – he would do all the volume that the coffee machine aloud.

Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the stand, watching while Steve ignored him and gave attention to the sandwich, giving it an enormous bite. Tony frowned. He didn’t like being ignored, and he would have to stay on the kitchen until his drink was ready and he could bring it all to his workshop, where by the way he had left his phone, which forced him to make small talk with Captain, just so he could do anything to make it feel like time was passing faster.

“What are your plans for today?” Tony caught himself asking, really impressed with the way his voice sounded like he was interested at the answer.

“Ahn…” Steve also looked surprised. He let go off the sandwich, swallowing fast the amount that he had just bit and cleaning the corner of his mouth with his thumb, a gesture that made Tony automatically look away. He wasn’t forcing himself to deal with that. “I’m going to… Run, in a while. And then I’m going to SHIELD HQ.  Fury asked... Ahn... That’s basically it. Ahn... And you?”

OK, that was ridiculous. Steve _clearly_ was uncomfortable. Of course he was uncomfortable. He and Tony barely took time to make small talk like that or talk about anything else that wasn’t about the Avengers. Tony looked at the coffee machine, desperate, hoping that it showed the green light and he could leave the kitchen.

“I’ve got Stark Industries stuff to do.”

“Sure. You’re a really busy person.” Steve smile before went back to his sandwich and give it another big bite.

Tony couldn’t tell what had bothered him the most, if it was the calm and yet a bit provocative way that Steve’s words had sounded of if it was that little and so… Perfect smile. So he just rolled his eyes and looked at the coffee machine again.

He could start a fight, an argument, anything like that. Actually he felt an urgency to answer in the most sarcastic and less polite way that he could think about, but he was just not in the mood. It was really early, he hadn’t had his coffee and Steve looked really interested on his sandwich. So he could be with the damn thing.

When the light in the coffee machine turned green, showing that the coffee was ready, Tony felt so much joy that he actually thought he could cry – what would be really ugly. So he just uncoupled the jar and got his mug, ready to take both to his workshop and start a really great day.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice made him stop even before he left the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Are you taking it all to your lab?” Captain’s blue eyes were at the jar, full with the black drink and letting smoke out. He waited for Tony’s head shake, giving his question a positive answer. “Can you… Would you give me a little?”

Tony would swear that caffeine didn’t affect Rogers system on any way, and he was pretty sure that his confusion was showing in his face, especially when he noted that the blonde’s face started to acquire a light pink tone. Even though Tony went back the stand and got a mug in the dish rack and filled it with coffee, giving it to the other man.

“Anything else?” Tony really didn’t want to sound rude, but he did.

“No. Thank you.” Steve brought the cup to his mouth quickly, his face even more pink than before.

Tony knew that that temperature was high enough to burn his whole mouth, but Steve didn’t seem to care. He just shrugged before go back to the workshop and give attention to the things that really matter.

 

* * *

 

Steve was far from being a Tony Stark when the subject was technology. Maybe Tony wasn’t the best comparative, after all the man made that a living. The fact was: Steve wasn’t great with this technology stuff, but he was really far from being as bad as everybody thought.

Waking up on a decade, a century completely different was harder than face the Second War. From “seventy years in the future” to “all the people you know are dead”. He knew how to pretend really well that he was dealing with everything with certain ease, and of course, he tried to, really tried hard to adapt to every new stuff he was introduced to. And, as hard as it could look, most of the time he succeeded.

Like with technology. He still saw people looking carefully at him when they talked things like wireless, tablet, operational system and apps. He was struggling to not roll his eyes for those people, who probably thought he was dumb. In any moment of his life, before or after the serum, he had been a dumb person; and certainly would not start now.

Because those kind of things sometimes Steve just wanted to be left alone. He couldn’t handle all those people willing to tell him everything every time anymore, asking questions about the war, and mainly he couldn’t handle the looks. He really didn’t stand the looks he got. It was like nobody was ready to let him move on, even though he was already doing it – or at least trying.

Steve had spent too long on the internet because it was simply amazing. He had visited the most different sites, some of which had become his favorites, and others that he would never access again – people could post really embarrassing things. But the most amazing thing he had discovered was the anonymity.

One time he ended up accessing a relationship site, where every kind of people was looking for every kind of relation. When he tried to reply to a post, he saw himself forced to create an account. The last thing he wanted was to be called _CaptainAmerica47_ or _SteveRogers1920_ – by the way both names were already being used. But he could use any name, nobody needed to know who he was. Because of this he registered under the name of _ssm-70_ , and that’s how he met Eddie.

He hadn’t the faintest idea of who Eddie was. Everything he knew was that his username was EdST. He didn’t know where Eddie was from, but he had linked ST with Seattle, even though he knew that that was not the city’s abbreviation. He also knew that Eddie worked in a huge company, even though he never told him which one. And, mainly, he knew he liked Eddie a lot.

The sensation of liking so much a person he barely knew was as new as strange for Steve. But every new day when both of them exchanged messages, complained about routine, told which one jokes and confessions, Steve got surer about how real was that thing he was feeling for Eddie. And that was the hardest part. Nobody had taught him about virtual relationships. Obvious, who would imagine Captain America engaging with someone virtually?

Sometimes he caught himself imagining how Eddie should be. He had pictured him in many different ways: tall, short, fat, thin, blonde, brown, black, white, Asian... Everything that just made him thinks that his appearance didn’t matter at all. Sure, because he didn’t need a picture to make him feels everything he was feeling. Which would be the difference if Eddie was bald? None.

‘Sometimes I think I have insomnia’ Steve received a message from Eddie and smiled. He always sent something in the strangest times. But Steve didn’t care, he was happy just to receive anything from the man.

‘Even in this we combine’ he took a little to type. He was slower than Tony, Clint, Natasha e all the others Avengers – except maybe from Thor, he seemed to have bigger problems with tech than Steve.

Steve waited for Eddie’s answer, but it never arrived. He sighed, guessing that the man had slept or was doing something for the company he worked for – that happened frequently, actually. He just took a deep sigh before put the small cellphone that Tony gave him on his pocket and left the Tower to run and try to cool his head.

 

* * *

 

Tony hated when Stephan did that kind of thing. He really hated when his messages had any kind of flirt. Because Tony, being Tony, knew how to recognize a flirt like nobody. And, from time to time, Stephan flirted. Normally Tony had the feeling that he did that unconsciously. And even when he knew that it was not Stephan’s fault, he got a bit angry.

Again, he didn’t need another Captain America in his life.

He didn’t need another man for whom he would sigh in the corners, whom he would desperately try to impress and then fail miserably. Or someone for whom he would feed a feeling so strong that sometimes the pain that it provokes would become physical, especially because it was completely platonic. It was enough to feel all those things for Steve Rogers, he didn’t need to feel that for Stephan too.

That’s why, sometimes, Tony took longer than necessary to reply Stephan’s messages, taking even days in some cases, and in the end he just started a new topic. Stephan was polite enough to not insist on topics that Tony ignored in a not very subtle way, and that just made Tony likes the man even more. What kind of complicated things. Because in Tony’s life nothing was ever simple.

While he walked to his workshop, looking to the small screen of his mobile with dozens apps open all at the same time, Tony heard a loud noise repeating. He frowned, looking to each side. He was so used to the Tower’s design that he didn’t really paid attention in the path he walked. But he was pretty sure that the Training Room was two floors below. So why was he listening fight noises like he was next to the room?

Tony went down the two necessaries floors in a couple minutes, arriving in front of the training room in maybe one. The only person inside was Steve. Many of the robots and armaments that Tony had designed especially for the trainings were on the floor, and some others attacked Steve with all they’ve got – which in that particular moment didn’t seem to be enough, just one more concern to Tony Stark’s giant list.

The Captain wasn’t in his uniform, wearing just a knitted trousers and a grey shirt with SHIELD’s logo that look too tight in his body. A big sweat stain marked almost all his chest and back, and Steve’s blonde hair seemed to be stuck on his forehead. Tony asked himself how pathetic he was for thinking that was kind of sexy.

“Steve?” he finally entered the room, closing the door behind him and diverting from a projectile that flew towards him. Steve stopped the moment he heard Tony’s voice, almost being hit in the face, but dodging at the last minute.

“Interrupt simulation.” Steve’s voice was puffy, his chest going up and down rapidly, trying to steady his breath. His blue eyes locked on Tony’s brown with curiosity and a little bit of concern. “Did anything happen, Tony?”

“No, nothing.” Tony looked at the robots pieces on the floor, next to his foot. He would have to ask JARVIS to remind him to redesign all training levels. “I just heard you here and come to see if everything was alright.”

“Oh.” Steve scratched the back of his neck, that was becoming pink, and looked away from Tony. “I was just cooling my head a little.”

“Cooling you head? Like this?” Tony pointed to the floor, and all the pink from Steve’s neck reached his face.

“I was really stressed out.”

“Sure.” Tony smiled sarcastically. “Is Fury asking too much of you? Because it’s just like him, you know, do this kind of stuff. He thinks that we are all super spy robots and just because SHIELD still has some control over the Avengers he can give us those absurd commands and abuse our goodwill, especially you, ‘cause you’re always ready to serve. Like we’re all a bunch of-”

“It’s not that.” Steve’s voice cut Tony’s because he knew that, if he didn’t stopped him fast, Stark would start a monologue and talk the same thing many and many times. “It’s just… Someone.”

“Someone?”

“Yes, Tony, _someone_ , like in ‘ _someone I really like but..._ ’” Steve stopped himself and faced Tony, waiting for a reaction.

“You… Is Captain America in love?”

“Maybe.” Steve shrugged and looked at his own feet, his face still very pink.

Tony smiled. The fakest smile he had given in his whole life, forcing his face muscles like he had never did. His chest was hurting so hard that the only possible explanation was a problem with the arc reactor. That was it, he would have to apologize to Steve and get away from there as soon as possible because he just could not. He was not strong enough to just continue standing there.

“That’s awesome.” Tony was still smiling, he didn’t know why. He did _not_ want to smile. He wanted to scream. “Really good, Cap. I mean, wow, what a lucky woman right? The Captain America. I bet she’ll talk about it with her friends on tea time. Does she drink tea? Wait, don’t tell me, or else you’ll give me hints about who she is and you know I’d make her poor life a living hell. Wait, do I know her? No, again, don’t answer that. I really rather wait for the surprise. Hey, talking about surprises, that was really surprising, but I was on my way to the workshop, and have this Stark Industries app to finish and now I also need to redesign the training room so congrats for, you know, for your conquer, really. God bless America!”

Tony turned to Steve’s opposite side, ready to just get away from there. He was a complete moron, of course he was. What had been that awful monologue? He was a moron for always keep talking, nonstop, whenever he got nervous. It was a terrible mania that he needed learn to control as soon as possible. As soon as he was out of there, as Steve released his arm. Why the hell was Steve holding his arm?

“Tony? Are you alright?” Steve seemed to be really preoccupied about him. Of course he noticed how nervous Tony was, he didn’t exactly hid it.

“Always.” Tony was still smiling, one that seemed plastered to his face, and the same that he always showed on magazines and for the paparazzi. He wished that Rogers didn’t notice. “For real. I’m happy for you.”

He shook Steve’s hand away and left the training room. His feet didn’t take him back to the workshop, as he imagined would happen. He kept repeating to himself that Steve was in love, and how that was probably killing any hope he could have of… Anything. When Tony realized, he was closing his bedroom door, sighing deeply. He was not well, and definitely he was not happy.

 

* * *

 

Steve was worried about Eddie and Tony.

The last couple days, Eddie seemed a little distant. He answered Steve’s messages with monosyllables or short sentences, without a single trace of his usual cheer – or the also and frequent bad mood. Steve really wanted to find out what happened to the man.

The worst part was that it was somehow affecting Steve. Like it or not Eddie was how he escaped that heroes, villains and world domination reality he lived in – villains still thought that world domination was possible. But with Eddie acting like that was getting really hard to use his escape valve.

Steve suspected that Eddie was really sad about something. He did want to know what that was about, but at the same time he didn’t want to seem invasive. It wasn’t just curiosity, he was genuinely concerned. Steve had already accepted that, probably, he was in love with Eddie, so just the thought of the man being so sad made him a lot uncomfortable.

‘Eddie, are you alright?’ everyday he sent that question, waiting that Eddie answered as cheered as he did before.

‘As good as I can be. How about you?’ and there he was with another not cheer at all answer.

‘Worried about you…’ Steve closed his eyes and slipped his fingers through his hair. He wished he could cross that damn screen and hugs Eddie, telling him that things are going to get better and that Steve was right there, by his side. But he couldn’t. And he didn’t even know who Eddie is.

‘You don’t need to worry. I’m just being an idiot, as usual.’

‘Do not speak like that, Eddie. Of course I worry, I care about you.’

‘You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I didn’t really meet you. Really, I’m alright. It’s just… Someone.’

Eddie’s last message had aroused many different feelings in Steve. First, there was the warm feeling when he read that he was the most amazing person that Eddie had ever met, kind of inflating his ego. Then, that sad feeling that he didn’t really knew each other, and how Steve wanted so bad to meet Eddie. And, at least, the _someone_. Besides the irony of Eddie telling him exactly like he told Tony, it meant that Eddie was in love with someone.

That wasn’t Steve.

What really sucked.

Steve hadn’t fallen in love many times during his life. Sure, there was Peggy, the closest that he had even been. And maybe, in retrospect, he had had a little crush on Bucky. But them both were seventy years in the past. Now there was Eddie, the person on the other side of the screen, that he had no clue who he was, and even though made Steve fall in love with him. And, of course, was in love with somebody else. Because life was never easy.

“Hey, Steve!” he almost jumped off the chair when Tony’s voice echoed in the living room. He didn’t hear Tony coming in; he wasn’t sure if because he was too attentive to Eddie’s messages or if Tony had, in fact, being really quiet. He turned his face, facing a smiling Tony. “What are you up to?”

And there was Steve’s second concern. Tony, unlike Eddie, seemed to be too happy the past days. Smiling all the time, making jokes, even doing small talk with Steve – which was really rare for them both. And if it was just it, that would be fine, but Steve had the feeling that there was more than the man was showing.

“I’m not up to anything, Tony.” Steve observed Tony slide in the sofa and sit next to him, his eyes on the cellphone screen, where a lot of numbers and equations was being shown, which Steve knew nothing about.

“I know, Cap, it’s just a way of speaking” Tony waved his hand on Steve’s direction, eyes still on screen, a frown on his face. “JARVIS, delete this, I’ll redo it later. Steve, when are you introducing me your new girlfriend?”

Steve’s eyes were locked on Tony’s screen, watching as the equations disappeared, so the question caught him off guard. He gave Tony a jumpy look, not really understanding what those words should mean. Girlfriend? Introducing? What? That conversation wasn’t making any sense.

“Girlfriend?” was the only thing that Steve managed to say.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t spoken with her!” Tony seemed to be choked. “You’re Captain America!”

“It’s not that, Tony…”

“What is it, then? Are you insecure? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she married?”

“What? No!” Steve didn’t know if he felt more uncomfortable, chocked or annoyed. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Tony, no way.

“Well, would be kinda fun seeing Captain America as part of an extramarital relationship, so many articles written about it.” Tony shrugged, ignoring the look of hatred that Steve threw at him. “So, if she is not in a relationship, what is it? Insecurity? Are you afraid of not being good on bed? Don’t be a good kisser? Steve, have you ever kissed somebody?”

“Tony, shut up!” right, now Steve was just mad. “This is absolutely none of you business, don’t get in my life!”

“Wow, chill Captain!” Tony raised his hands, palms turned to Steve’s direction. At least now he wasn’t giving that ironic and annoying smile. “I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t need any help. I’ll tell him when I think is the right time.” Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest, taking a deep breath but his eyes still locked on Tony’s.

“Him?” Tony’s hands fell in each side of his body at the exactly same time, a chocked expression in his face and mouth slightly open.

“Yes. Him.”

In silence, Steve observed Tony get up and walk off the room, leaving him alone once more. Taking a deep breath, Steve took his cell phone and sent another message to Eddie. Now he also had to deal with Tony Stark not accepting that Steve Rogers liked man as well.

 

* * *

 

When Steve told Tony that he was in love, Tony really thought that things could not get worse. But it did. Because being rejected thinking that reason was because Steve was straight was one thing. He could handle the general idea that Steve didn’t like him just because he was, well, a man. But now that he knew that Steve was in love with another man? The pain of rejection had increased at stratospheric levels.

The automatic response of his body was to start to ignore Steve. He didn’t start small talk anymore, barely answered when Steve talked to him, and avoided to stay at the same room. As if acting like that the feeling could just go away. And, more than ever, he was talking a lot with Stephan. Because Tony needed to have someone that would listen to him – even if it wasn’t in the literal sense – and talk to JARVIS was almost the same as talk to himself.

‘Have you ever loved somebody that didn’t love you back?’ was one of the questions he did during one of their late night conversations.

‘Yes. How about you?’

‘I am, and I’m finding it extremely annoying.’

‘I understand you so well…’

Tony looked and the screen and sighed. Stephan. He could fell for Stephan. It would be way easier, that was for sure. Maybe with the exception that they didn’t meet in person, but this could be easily solved. Besides that, he knew he could be happier if he was in love with Stephan.

‘Why don’t we fall in love with each other?’ Tony sent the message, feeling his heartbeat increase, anxiously waiting for the answer.

‘If you want that to happen, you just need to fall in love with me.’

Tony was sure his heart had stopped. He looked at his own chest, seeing the reactor glowing blue and tried to take a deep breath. His throat seemed to be closed, and once again he tried a forced breath, making a strange noise. He hadn’t just received a confession from Stephan. It was impossible.

‘Eddie? You still there?’

He couldn’t type. He wanted to answer Stephan’s message, he really did. But he just didn’t know how. Sure, he was still in love with Steve, he could not deny. But Steve was in love with someone else. Tony knew he had like zero chances with Captain America. And there was Stephan, an incredible man that he met through a site, the person with whom he talked every single day, maybe the only person that knew him better than Pepper and Rhodey, saying that he was in love with Tony.

He couldn’t just ignore something like that. It was like life had taken away his lollipop but then gave him a chocolate bar. He was really happy. Because, even though he was not really in love with Stephan, he liked the man a lot, really, really a lot, and Tony knew that falling in love with Stephan, loving him as much as he loved Steve – if not even more – was just a matter of time.

‘Eddie? I’m sorry if I scared you.’

‘Stephan, I think we should meet.’

Now who took a long time to answer was Stephan. Tony walked in circles inside his workshop, the StarkPhone in his hands. He could not focus on anything until he had Stephan’s answer. And even though he understood that the man probably needed some time to digest the invitation, he still wanted to send more messages, begging him to answer faster. Cross the cell phone screen, shout for Stephan to send the damn answer, so they could mark a date and–

‘I think it’s way passed the time.’

Tony smiled because he was sure that Stephan was smiling too.

 

* * *

 

Tony really wanted the date to happen as soon as possible, but he was, in fact, a really busy man. Between the Avengers and Stark Industries, the date would happen just in the weekend.

During the following days, Tony kept staring at the watch, waiting for the end of the day, so the others days could pass and the week come to an end. He drank thrice the coffee he was used to. He missed about five equations in a row until he gave up, deciding that he was going to continue his projects just when the only thing in his mind wasn’t Stephan.

During one of the Avengers call he was hit by an enormous tentacle while he flew trying to hit the creature’s face, being thrown against a build, receiving the alert of multiple contusions on his armor screen. Tony really couldn’t keep focus.

“Iron Man!” Steve’s voice sound angry against the com. “It’s the third time that you don’t pay attention to me!”

“Sorry, Cap!” Tony barely opened his mouth when he spoke, the murmur sounding through his teeth. It was the truth; he was barely paying attention to whatever was happening around him, especially if it was related to Steve.

The battle lasted a long time, and Tony was pretty sure that it just happened because he wasn’t as collaborative as he should. As soon as the Avengers were dispensed, Tony flew alone back to the Tower, checking his cell phone and finding that Stephan hadn’t left any messages. That was fine, he had sent a message early in the morning, everything was fine.

Tony had just arrived when he heard the Quinjet’s lading noise and soon the other Avengers were back to the Tower. He kept his mouth shut, watching as Natasha helped Bruce – who always got a little bad after Hulk – to go to his room. Clint cursed as he passed straight for Tony, a big cut in his forehead and blood dripping by his cheek. And Steve, who was with his blonde hair and face completely dirt, coming in Tony’s direction.

“Tony, we need to talk.” He used his serious voice, the one that Tony liked to call ‘America’s Voice’. Steve’s arms were crossed in front of his body in a protective way and his eyebrows were as wrinkled as possible.

“I know what you’ll say, Captain.” Tony rolled his eyes and started to walk off the room, going to his workshop, watching as Steve followed him. Of course he would not let the conversation just die. “I didn’t fight as a ‘team member’ today, my actions compromised some important moments, everything could’ve been fast if I had just listen, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…”

“It’s not that”. Steve still sounded serious, causing Tony to stop in the center of the corridor, turning around to give him his attention. “I mean, yes, that’s true, but I wanted to talk about something else…”

“Go.”

“You’ve been acting weird since I told about... The man who I’m… You know.” Steve’s face turned pink, which made Tony snort. He didn’t need the man to feel ashamed or to look so adorable. “You just talk to me the strictly necessary. You don’t even stay at the same room as me over than five minutes.”

Tony didn’t look at him. Of course Steve would notice the change in his attitude. But what could he do? Stay by Steve’s side, watching him act like a teenager in love while Tony was right there, envying whoever it was? No, Tony still had a little of self-respect, thank you very much.

“Look, Cap, I know that–“

“I’m not finished.” Steve cut him, which caused Tony’s eyebrows to arch. He was pretty sure that Steve considered interrupting people in such a rude way a complete lack of education, and he really didn’t remember seeing Steve being rude. “What I mean, Tony, is that I really understand that you could have problems with… Homosexuality. I’m not gonna ask you to love this part of me, but I really believe that–”

“WHAT?!” Tony could not be more shocked. If Pepper told him that she had sold Stark Industries for a hundred dollars he would feel less offended than he was feeling right at the moment. “You… Steve, do you really thing that I, _I_ am homophobic?”

Steve’s blue eyes got huge, his face, neck, ears, everything that the Captain America’s uniform didn’t cover seemed to become pink. And Tony was so, so chocked and offended that he didn’t even think that was cute. Tony was really mad with that insinuation.

“I’m sorry, I just thought that–”

“You did wrong.” Tony’s voice was extremely rude, the tone he used every time a ruler insinuated he should give Iron Man’s armor to the State. “I know I didn’t react well to the whole ‘ _you being in love with a man_ ’ story, but homophobia has nothing to do with this. So never ever again insinuate this, don’t even think about it, because I swear, Steve, if you repeat it ever again…

“So what is it about?” Steve was, once again, angry. Tony had the feeling that he could never make the man not angry. “Why did you suddenly start acting like a jerk?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Tony shrugged. It was true, it didn’t matter. He was going to meet Stephan and forget Steve. Everything would be alright. “And I’ve always been a jerk, when did I lose this title and made you think this is a recent thing?”

“I’m just trying to understand you.”

“Don’t. Smarter people haven’t been able to. No offense.” he really didn’t mean to offend, it was just that Tony knew other genius. Steve didn’t seen offend. “Look, sorry that I reacted so badly. I was having some troubles, but everything is better now. I promise I’m back to normal.”

“Or as normal as Tony Stark can be.” Steve shrugged and they both laugh. That was good, an innocent joke between the two of them, light. It was rare, but nice. Tony could get used to that.

“By the way, I know you said it was not my business, but you know I’m curious. Did you tell him?”

“I did.” Steve gave him a shy smile, looking away.

“And…?” Tony looked at him anxiously, hoping him to continue.

“And apparently he feels the same about me.” Steve looked at Tony, his eyes shining with joy, nearly jumping around. Steve really loved that man, whoever he was.

“Who wouldn’t, right?” Tony laugh, watching as Steve looked away once more, completely embarrassed. “I’m really happy about you guys.” And this time Tony really meant that.

 

* * *

 

Steve felt his stomach wrapped. Since the super soldier serum he hadn’t had any disease. For many years he hadn’t known what a cold was, or flu, or infection, or any other kind of disease he actually used to have frequently. Not even food poisoning, and he really ate a lot of junk food. But even though the serum, he felt sick to his stomach.

He had been anxious during the whole week. He used all his self-control to focus on daily tasks and Avengers missions – just because he knew the team relied on him. He was pretty sure that, if it was not for that, he would be as inattentive as Tony.

They finally were talking normally again. Steve still felt really ashamed for accusing the man of homophobia, but in his defense it really looked like that. He still had no idea about what made Tony act like that, but as Tony said himself, that wasn’t happening anymore and Steve was really grateful. It was good having Tony Stark as a friend.

But what really mattered for Steve that day was his date with Eddie. He almost gasped when Eddie told him that he was also from New York. All this time thinking the man was from Seattle when actually he was so close from Steve. Maybe they had already bumped into each other at some moment and they didn’t even know. The possibilities were endless.

They ended up marking the date in a small cafeteria next to the Avengers Tower, in which Steve had never been but had heard Tony compliment – and if Tony liked, Steve knew he could trust in the quality, although he was a little worried about the price.

Steve left the Tower ten minutes early, causing him to arrive before the scheduled time. He didn’t know if Eddie was a person that was usually late, but he didn’t really care. He chose the table carefully, a little further away, so they could talk in peace, and also it was the only table with a jug of blue flowers, which made it easier to explain in which part of the coffee he was.

Steve waited for fifteen minutes. He just didn’t freaked out because Eddie was sending messages all the time, telling he would be a little late but he would be there as soon as possible. And then, after the fifteen minutes, Steve waited ten more. Every time someone opened the door he glared anxious, but nobody ever went his way.

‘I’m coming in. I’m the gorgeous man with sunglasses.’ Steve received the message before the cafeteria door opens one more time, and through it, wearing sunglasses, Tony Stark came in.

Steve took a deep breath, watching as Tony came into the coffee and moved his head, searching for something. For someone. Steve thought about duck, hide, just go away and pretend that any of that was happening. Because Eddie was Tony. During all this time he was in love with Tony.

And even as scared as he was, Steve waited until Tony finally found his table with the jug of blue flowers. He smiled to Tony that seemed to be frozen, looking at his direction. And then he watched as Stark turned his back and left the coffee.

 

* * *

 

Tony waited for the date the whole week. So, of course that Pepper had summoned him to an emergency meeting on Stark Industries at the very same day. He tried, really tried every way possible to get rid of the meeting, but it didn’t help, Pepper won. But he refused to reschedule the date with Stephan and let Pepper know that, if the meeting had to be extended, it would happen without him.

During the entire meeting he sent messages to Stephan, just so the man was sure he would show up, late, but he would. Also he was making himself sure that he wouldn’t show up on the place just to find an empty table, so the next day Stephan would send him a message telling how much of a jerk he was and that they would never talk again.

By the time the meeting ended Tony was almost thirty minutes late, what made him want to scream, but he just asked Happy to drive the fastest he could to the damn coffee, so he could, finally, meet Stephan and start to realize a least two of his plans.

Stephan had told him he was at a table with a jug of blue flowers, the only one with those colors in the entire cafeteria, just to make all the localization thing easier. As soon as Happy dropped him, Tony dismissed him, telling him to go back to Pepper. He grabbed his phone in his pocket and told Stephan he was coming in, letting the man know that he was wearing sunglasses just to reciprocate the flowers thing.

As he entered the coffee, his heart beating fast and his hands colder than usual, Tony started searching for the blue flowers. And he found it. And, sitting by the table, was Steve Rogers. Stephan. And he smiled at Tony. Everything Tony managed to think was “nope”. Because Stephan was Steve, and he wasn’t ready to handle it.

So Tony turned around and left the cafeteria.

He couldn’t believe. The odds were so, so low that he was pretty sure that was all a nightmare, and soon he would wake up with his face on the keyboard of one of his workshop’s computers, what happened frequently. Stephan couldn’t be Steve, not after everything Tony had lived because of him. It was unacceptable that he complained about Steve for Steve. That he suffered so much for so long because Steve wasn’t in love with him but was in love with… Him.

“Tony.” He felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder by the time he had reached the corner of the block where the coffee was. He wasn’t sure about where he was going, besides far from there. “I think we should talk.”

“No.” He turned to Steve, who was still smiling. Why was he smiling? Didn’t he realize that the situation was terrible? “No, Steve. Just... No.”

“Really?” Steve’s smile faded. Tony wanted to scream. Anyone who took off that smile from Captain America’s face was surely a horrible person.

“Steve! This is crazy. You were supposed to be Stephan, a complete strange!”

“Same about you, Eddie.” Steve rolled his eyes.

They were both quiet, just staring at each other. Tony still didn’t believe that was happening. He believed that any time now Clint and Natasha would show up, laughing at him, a camera in hands recording the worst joke ever. But no, there were just him and Steve.

“Was I that disappointing?” Steve finally asked without looking at Tony’s eyes.

“What?! No! God, Steve, no.” Tony shook his head so fast that felt a little dizzy. How would he explain to Steve everything that was happening? “It’s just… A bit frustrating.”

“Me?”

“The way you made me fall for you. Twice.” Tony finally said. He had to wait a couple seconds until Steve understood what he meant.

“Twice… Oh.” Steve shooked his head. “So when I told you that–”

“Yeah, exactly.” Tony waved his hand, feeling really embarrassed. He wished he didn’t leave the coffee and that he wasn’t in the middle of a sidewalk while he was having that conversation, but it was too late. “And yes, I kept talking about you to you. I thought that I could forget about you by starting something with you. I am that pathetic.”

Steve began to laugh, and Tony thought that was unnecessary and a little offensive. So okay, he had just admitted he was pathetic; Steve didn’t need to laugh so hard and reinforces the idea.

“And even though I feel in love with you.” Steve finally said. Tony changed from ‘offended’ to ‘embarrassed’ in a matter of seconds. Steve took one step closer to Tony, keeping a respectful distance but also surpassing the comfort zone. “May I kiss you now, Eddie?”

“Please, Stephan.”

When Steve nullified the distance between their mouths, Tony became sure that he was melting. He could barely feel his legs, and he had the feeling that, if Steve wasn’t with his arms around Tony, keeping him firmly pressed against his body, Tony would’ve collapsed. Because that was the kiss Tony had dreamed for so long. And the best part was that it was real. Steve was really there, kissing him, letting him taste his lips. A really few number of things could improve that moment.

“Wait a second!” Tony suddenly pulled away, scaring Steve. “Wait, why Stephan?”

“Was the only thing that I could think to match ssm-70.” Steve shrugged. Their lips weren’t together anymore, but Steve was still holding Tony in a hug. “Ssm-70 was because of that terrible song.”

“ _Star Spangled Man_? Yep, I hate that song.” Tony laughed at Steve’s pout. “Won’t you ask why Eddie?”

“Anthony _Edward_ Stark?” Steve laughed when Tony made an annoyed noise, not enjoying being so easily discovered. “I don’t know how we didn’t find out before.”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be you.”

“I’m glad it’s you.”

Tony did a little effort to catch Steve’s lips again. It was true; he was the most amazing person Tony had ever met – twice. And even though it seemed that he would never get tired of knowing him more and more.

“Tony, I think we should get off the sidewalk.” This time Steve was the one breaking the kiss. “Maybe we should go home…”

“And I was thinking it would be hard to convince you to come home with me.” The dirty look Tony gave Steve made him completely red. It was incredible how easy he blushed.

“Tony…”

“No, seriously. I have so many plans for the two of us, Steve. Taking you home is just the beginning.”

Steve laughed, giving Tony a quick kiss and holding his hand so they could walk back to the Tower together. Tony made a mental note to delete his account in the site he used to talk to “Stephan”, but not before doing a five-star rating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading this. I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, and I did ask a friend to review it for me but you know. Sorry anyway. Hope you liked <3


End file.
